1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-215390 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a lens barrel. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for reducing eccentric errors between a plurality of lens groups in the lens barrel.